


Scheming to brake up Kagan.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [4]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Chicago Fire, John Wick (Movies), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What  would happen if something of Value to Santino ended up going missing will the Bat team find it in time or will it be to late.
Relationships: Ares (John Wick)/Original Male Character(s), Kate Kane/Reagan, Sophie Moore/Julia Pennyworth, Veracity/Calamity, Wendy Seager/Kelly Severide
Series: Kagan one shot series. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 15
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest fanfic on Kagan and i'm only saying that because this one shot has turned into a two chapter story so sorry. So many ideas coming up for this part. But i hope you guys enjoy it.

(Over at Kate's apartment Kate's sitting down at her table thinking. Over the last few weeks Kate's been doing a lot of thinking and wondering if she should tell 

Reagan that she's Batwoman. They've been back together for over three months a lot of the trust from Reagan's Betrayal had been restored so Kate knows she can trust 

her girlfriend with one of the biggest secrets she's ever had too tell anyone as she sits there someone knocks on the door and Kate gets up to go and answer it as she 

gets there she opens it find both Mark and Ares there along with Calamity and Veracity.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: Hey you are right?  
Kate: I have something i wanted run by you guys.

(She moves out of their way and let's them into the apartment as Mark smacks Calamity in the head making both of their girlfriends laugh at him as they walk in Mark 

closes the door behind them.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Kate: Me and Reagan have been back together for over three months almost four months.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: And for the last three weeks I've been thinking about telling Reagan that i'm Batwoman.

(Mark looks at her and then laughs off the shock along with the other three women in the room.)

Veracity: Kate that's one hell of a step.  
Kate: I know.  
Calamity: You sure it's safe to tell her something that big?  
Kate: I'm hoping so. I mean this is hard but i really like her and i know she can keep a secret.  
Mark: What about the whole thing with her sister?  
Kate: I don't know Mark. I really don't i mean we haven't seen or heard from Magpie in months.  
Calamity: She almost gave her the Journal Kate.  
Kate: I know. But she didn't thankfully.  
Mark: Okay um. Like Vera said this is one hell of a step Kate. You take it there's gonna be hell from Luke. He are ready doesn't trust her.  
Kate: Yeah well i don't really care what he say's. It's my secret.  
Mark: Okay okay. Relax Kate i'm not judging you. You wanna tell Reagan it's your choice. I was just saying.  
Kate: Yeah i know and i'm sorry Mark it's just. He's been so hell bent on me breaking up with her and i just.  
Mark: Kate!  
Kate: I'm not breaking up with her Mark i really like this girl and i'm fed up with him always butting into my relationship with her. Him and Sophie both.

(They all look at her and get annoyed.)

Mark: Why does she care so much about you and Reagan?  
Kate: I don't know and i am so sick of it.  
Mark: I hear ya.  
Calamity: So you're sure you wanna tell Reagan?  
Kate: I am.   
Mark: Sounds like you know what to do.

(She smiles at him and then sees Ares there.)

Mark: Relax she figured it out months ago.

(Kate laughs at him.)

Kate: How?  
Mark: Mary and Vera have big mouths.

(Veracity looks up as Calamity trying to keep from laughing at her. Then she smacks her making her laugh at her.)

Veracity: Babe shut up.  
Calamity: Yes dear.

(She puts her head down as they start laughing.)

Mark: Look Kate we can't stop you from wanting to tell Reagan it is your secret and if you wanna tell her it's up to you.  
Kate: I know that.  
Mark: Okay.

(Ares looks at him and smiles as she signs something that makes him laugh.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: Nothing. Babe.

(She just shrugs her shoulders smiling.)

Veracity: How is it we both ended up with two people who just happen to be my sister's double.  
Mark: I have no idea. 

(They start laughing as Calamity looks off and goes to walk off but Veracity grabs her and pulls her back making her laugh.)

Mark: Anyway.   
Ares: (Signs) Reagan's hot.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Oh she is really?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Why Ares i'm insulted.

(She looks at him and winks at him getting him to smile at her.)

Kate: What she say?  
Mark: She said Reagan's hot.  
Kate: She is. And she's mine.

(Ares puts her hands up in surrender. Making Mark laugh at her.)

Mark: Oh that's nothing.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: She felt John Wick's butt.

(She puts her head down.)

Ares: (Signs) I was checking for a gun.  
Mark: He wouldn't put it up his butt.  
Ares: (signs.) You never know.  
Mark: Yeah okay.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Kate: Anyway. I better get over to Wayne and figure out the latest status on my latest building.  
Mark: How is that coming along?  
Kate: It's coming.

(He laughs at her. As she grabs up her things and leaves the apartment followed by the other four people in the apartment. Later over at Wayne Tower Kate's in her 

office looking over some paper work as Mark walks in and heads over to her.)

Mark: You are right?

(She looks up at him and laughs.)

Kate: Yeah. I'm just going over this latest status report on the building i just recently baught and according to the person i hired to look it over say's it's not 

safe to remodel.

Mark: Huh. Can i see it.

(She hands it over to him and Mark looks at it.)

Mark: Wow. You know i actually know someone with OFI in Chicago if you want i can call her here and have her look over the building.  
Kate: Who you know in OFI?  
Mark: Serenity's sister Wendy Seager.  
Kate: Oh she's cute.  
Mark: And has a boyfriend.  
Kate: I know.  
Mark: Also one of her boyfriend's co-workers over at 51 is a contractor i can even have him come down with her.  
Kate: Yeah that be fine.  
Mark: Okay i'll give em a call.  
Kate: Thank you Mark.  
Mark: You bet.

(Then he grabs out his phone and calls one of them. As he's waiting for them to answer Luke walks in and Mark looks at him and then to Kate. He hands Luke the latest 

report on the building Kate just baught.)

Luke: This can't be be good.  
Mark: That's why i asked Kate if i could help her get a second and third opinion on that building.  
Luke: Okay.

(Then the phone picks up.)

Wendy: Hey.  
Mark: Hey Seager.  
Wendy: What's up?  
Mark: I know it's been awhile but i could use a favor.  
Wendy: Name it.  
Mark: My friend Kate just baught a building here in Gotham actually she's been buying up alot of buildings and having them restored.  
Wendy: Kate Kane!  
Mark: That be her.

(She laughs at him.)

Wendy: Okay.  
Mark: She just got the latest status report on the building and the person she hired to inspect it just said it wasn't safe.  
Wendy: So why was it even sold to her?  
Mark: I don't know. I was hoping you Severide and Casey could come to Gotham and inspect the building for her.   
Wendy: How much you paying us?  
Mark: Oh come on Wendy pretty woman like you could get anything.  
Wendy: Just not you.

(Mark laughs on the other end.)

Mark: Shut up.

(She laughs on the other end.)

Wendy: Yeah i'll talk to Kelly once he comes in.  
Mark: Are right. I'll tell you what after the inspection we'll go to Kate's bar and i'll buy you guys some drinks sound good.  
Wendy: Yeah.  
Mark: Are right i'll see aye.  
Wendy: Okay. Tell my sister i said hi will ya.  
Mark: Will do.

(Then he hangs up with her and turns to look at both Kate and Luke.)

Mark: What?  
Kate: I'm telling Ares.  
Mark: Shut up. She's just a friend whose very much in love with her boyfriend.  
Kate: Yeah i know. So what she say?  
Mark: She said she'd talk to him once he got into work.  
Kate: Okay.

(He laughs at her. As his phone goes off again he grabs it out to see who it is he answers it.)

Mark: Hey you are right?  
Reagan: No.  
Mark: What's up?  
Reagan: Can you meet?  
Mark: I'm with Kate and Luke right now.  
Reagan: Oh.  
Mark: Why didn't you just call Kate?  
Reagan: Because it involves her bitch of an ex.  
Mark: Sophie seriously?  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Mark: Are right i'll meet you over by the river.  
Reagan: Okay.

(He hangs up then turns and looks at Kate.)

Kate: What's wrong?  
Mark: Sophie's at it again.  
Kate: She went after my girlfriend again?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Why didn't she call me?  
Mark: You can come with me.  
Kate: I think i should.  
Mark: Okay.

(They both turn and walk out of the office as Luke looks off annoyed.)

Luke: Seriously.  
Kate: I've are ready told you i'm not breaking up with her.

(He looks at her and gets annoyed. Later over by the river.)

Kate: I swear if Sophie did anything to her.  
Mark: I wouldn't blame you that's for sure.

(She smiles at him.)

Kate: Reagan!

(She turns and looks at them and smiles when she sees Kate as they get close to her she walks over to her and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Kate: What she do now?  
Reagan: Just her normal crap.  
Mark: What she say?  
Reagan: Just that i'm not good enough for Kate and that i'm only with her for the money.  
Mark: Seriously?  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Kate: She does realize?  
Reagan: She doesn't care.

(Mark looks at Kate and gets annoyed.)

Kate: I don't get it.  
Mark: She's jealous.  
Kate: She's dating Julia what the hell could she be jealous of.  
Mark: I've met a lot of Ex's who are seeing someone else but yet can't help but be jealous of the person that their ex is dating.  
Kate: Like who?  
Mark: My brother's for one.  
Kate: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: Look i know why Luke might hate me. But he's never met me so i just.  
Kate: If you wanna meet him.  
Reagan: Yeah i actually wouldn't mind.  
Mark: Am i gonna have to have Ares and Calamity there to make sure you two don't kill each other?  
Reagan: I think we'll be just fine.  
Mark: Okay.

(She laughs at him.)

Reagan: But your girlfriend is a badass.  
Mark: That she is. But than again so's your's.

(Reagan looks at Kate and smiles at her.)

Reagan: I know. I did a lot of checking up on Kate before we saw each other again.  
Mark: Stalker much?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: I can't help it. She's hot.  
Mark: Oh you're not gonna get an argument from me.

(They start laughing at Kate's face she lightly pushes her friend making him laugh at her.)

Kate: Hey do you have a minute?  
Reagan: For you i have more than a minute.

(Mark laughs at Kate's face.)

Mark: I'm gonna head down to Santino's club and go spend sometime with Ares.  
Kate: Are right.  
Mark: Speaking of which?  
Reagan: Oh it's a blast.

(He walks off laughing at Reagan's face. As he walks off they sit down and they start talking.)

Reagan: You okay?  
Kate: Yeah i'm fine. It's just there's something I've been wanting to tell you.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Kate: But i need you to know that this is a big secret and you can't tell anyone.  
Reagan: Okay. Kate you're kind of scaring me.  
Kate: I'm Batwoman.

(Reagan looks at her and then looks off.)

Reagan: Oh wow.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Reagan: Wow that's well. That's hot.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Um wow. Okay now what i was thinking you'd say.  
Reagan: What were you expecting me to be mad at you for keeping it from me?  
Kate: Kind of.  
Reagan: I'm not. To be fair.  
Kate: What?  
Reagan: I was actually starting figure it out.  
Kate: Really?  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Kate: How?  
Reagan: That night over at Ares which at the time was called the Look out.  
Kate: Okay.  
Reagan: Kate come on. You disappear and Batwoman suddenly appears.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Yeah well. You haven't told anyone have you?  
Reagan: No. It's not my secret to tell.

(Kate looks at her and smiles.)

Kate: Thank you.  
Reagan: You're welcome.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Kate: Come with me.

(She grabs her hand and they walk off towards Wayne tower. Later back over at Wayne Tower down in the Batcave the elevator reaches it and the door opens and they both 

walk off of it and Reagan looks around it in shock at what she sees. Kate seeing her face laughs.)

Reagan: Oh my god babe this is awesome.  
Kate: Yes it is.

(She continues to look around the area as Kate smiles at her.)

Kate: You are right babe?

(Reagan looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Reagan: Yeah. Kate this is awesome.

(Kate laughs as she walks over to her and grabs her hand and then shows her the suit. Reagan looks at it and smiles as she looks at her girlfriend.)

Reagan: Okay you seriously just got twenty times hotter.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off trying to keep from blushing.)

Kate: Thank you.  
Reagan: It's really hard to believe.  
Kate: I know.  
Reagan: And Veracity knows about this?  
Kate: Yeah. And Mary.  
Reagan: Seriously.  
Kate: And Vera's bandmates.   
Reagan: Oh come on. Let me guess and Mark even knows.  
Kate: Yes. He was actually here when Supergirl figured out that i'm Batwoman.  
Reagan: You know Supergirl?  
Kate: I do. She's the one who helped me well dressed as Batwoman come out of the closet.  
Reagan: Oh wow. That's cool. But i didn't know Supergirl was a reporter.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Oh shit.  
Reagan: That's okay. I've always known that Supergirl is Kara Danvers.  
Kate: Really?  
Reagan: Babe the glasses and pony tail. Really.  
Kate: She seems to think it works.  
Reagan: To fool some people.  
Kate: Yeah yeah.

(She starts laughing. Then realizes she's gonna have to call Kara and let her know that she slipped up with Reagan by telling her Kara's secret boy is Alex going to be 

pissed at her.)

Reagan: Do you do any sparring down here?  
Kate: Not normally but i can. If i find the right partner that is.  
Reagan: You've never spared with your sister down here?  
Kate: No. Her girlfriend yes but not her.  
Reagan: Wow. Who normally wins?  
Kate: She does. Because she cheats.

(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: You're a sore loser aren't you?  
Kate: Yes i am.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Reagan: Well we could always spar down here sometime.  
Mark: Oh i'd pay to see that.

(They look over at him and laugh.)

Kate: Dude shut up.  
Mark: Yes dear.

(They start laughing at Kate's face.)

Mark: Hey Reagan you're free now right?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: Yeah.  
Kate: Oh come on.  
Mark: What?  
Mary: I wouldn't mind her kicking your butt.

(Mark and Calamity start laughing as her and Veracity walk down towards them he claps hands with her as he drops it.)

Kate: No.  
Mark: Yeah are right. So what you think Reagan?  
Reagan: This is really cool I've never seen anything like it.  
Mark: Kate you are right?  
Kate: I told Reagan Kara's secret.

(Mark looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: Kate!  
Kate: It slipped.  
Mark: You realize Alex is gonna kill you?  
Kate: I'm well aware of that.  
Reagan: Does anyone else know about her being Batwoman?  
Mark: Julia!  
Reagan: Oh really?  
Kate: Her dad worked with my cousin.  
Reagan: Oh. Was he the butler?  
Kate: Yes.  
Reagan: Oh. Okay.

(They laugh at her.)

Mark: What's your family like Reagan?  
Reagan: Their okay. I mean nothing like your's Mark.  
Mark: Mine isn't really all that special either.   
Reagan: Why's that?  
Mark: Mine doesn't have the Arrow as a brother.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mary: Your related to Oliver Queen?

(Reagan looks at Mark whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Reagan: Not by blood he's my adopted brother.  
Mary: He got any other siblings?  
Reagan: A kid sister Thea.  
Mary: She cute?  
Mark: I'm telling Mia.

(Kate and Veracity are both trying to keep from laughing at Mary's face.)

Mary: Oh shut up.  
Mark: Okay.

(He claps hands with Veracity whose still trying to keep from laughing. Over the next couple of weeks both Kate and Reagan continue to grow closer much to both Luke 

and Sophie's dismay the closer they get the more annoyed Luke gets and the more annoyed he gets the more pissed Kate gets with him because he's always telling her to 

break up with her and when she tells him he keeps at it until one day she finally snaps at him and tells him to back the hell off or he'd be finding someone else for 

the suit. And hearing that Julia told smacked Luke on the back of the head.)

Luke: Ow.  
Julia: Back the hell off Luke.  
Luke: She stole my father's book.  
Julia: And she gave it back. Did she not.

(He looks at her and then turns and walks out of the room.)

Kate: Thank you.  
Julia: No problem.  
Kate: God sometimes i just don't know what the hell has gotten into him.  
Julia: Seems to me like he's trying to run your life.  
Kate: So it would seem. What's up?  
Julia: I just got word that something of value to Santino D'Antonio was stolen.  
Kate: You know what it is?  
Julia: No. And he's not being very open about what was taken.  
Kate: I can always send Mark in i mean he does know him.  
Julia: But is he going to be willing to talk to him? Kate Mark is a crow.  
Kate: Are the Crows involved in this?  
Julia: No. I have contact on his team of body guards.  
Kate: But they don't know what was taken?  
Julia: No.  
Kate: Are right. I'll see if Mark can't go in and talk to him anyway.  
Julia: Okay.

(She grabs up her phone to call him but he walks into the office and over to them.)

Kate: Speaking of the devil.  
Mark: What's up?  
Julia: I just got informed by one of my contacts on Santino's team of body guards and it seems something of value was stolen from him.  
Mark: Know what it is?  
Julia: No and he's not being very open.  
Mark: Well if you want i can go down there and talk to him. And get back to you and Kate.  
Kate: You'd be willing to do that?  
Mark: Yeah. I mean i do know him. And he knows i'm a Crow. But i won't be going in there as one.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Plus i can assure him that Batwoman will find it for him.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Thanks for that.  
Mark: You're welcome.  
Kate: Okay. Just be careful.  
Mark: Will do.

(He turns and walks off to go and talk to Santino. As he walks out Kate looks at Julia and laughs.)

Kate: It's amazing how fast he's willing to go against my father and work along side Batwoman.  
Julia: He believes Batwoman is doing Gotham some good even if your father doesn't see it.

(She smiles at her. Later over at Santino's club Mark walks in looking for him followed by a couple of Ares men seeing them he laughs as they get to where he is he 

looks up at him and laughs.)

Santino: Mark!  
Mark: Hey.  
Santino: What's going on?  
Mark: I was just told by a friend of mine that something of value was just stolen from you.  
Santino: Yes.  
Mark: You mind telling me what it is?  
Santino: You going to go the police with this?  
Mark: No. But i do know someone else who could help you find it and she doesn't work with the Crows or GCPD.  
Santino: Batwoman?  
Mark: Batwoman! She can help in ways the Crows wouldn't dare get involved in.  
Santino: So the Crows don't know about this?  
Mark: No.  
Santino: Okay. I trust you.  
Mark: Famous last words.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Santino: I know. Anyway. Um okay.

(They both sit and down he tells Mark what was stolen from his warehouse and he shows it to him Mark seeing it looks at him and then puts the picture down.)

Mark: How'd you get your hands onto this?  
Santino: Something wrong?  
Mark: Yes. It's a gun Catherine Hamilton-Kane was working on before she was killed a year ago.  
Santino: Oh god.  
Mark: Santino this gun could kill Batwoman.

(He puts his head down.)

Mark: Why you have this?  
Santino: I baught it at auction and I've had in my storage.  
Mark: You have any video footage of the person who took it?  
Santino: No. 

(Mark looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Mark: I'll still talk to Batwoman about this. But you can't let anyone else know about this gun. If anyone of her enemies get their hands onto this gun they could use 

it on her. I mean it would mean one hell of a celebration to Jacob Kane if Batwoman was dead.

Santino: Just find it.   
Mark: I will.

(Then he takes the picture and walks out of the club as he walks out he heads for his car as Ares walks up to him and puts her hand onto his shoulder.)

Mark: Hey.  
Ares: (signs) Hey. You are right?  
Mark: I can't lose another friend Ares.

(She nods her head at him.)

Ares: (Signs) I know.  
Mark: I gotta get back and talk to Kate.

(She nods her head at him as he kisses her then pulls away from her. As he turns and walks off as he walks off she looks around annoyed as she walks back inside of the 

club. Later back over at Wayne Tower down in the Batcave Mark walks off of the elevator and over to everyone.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Kate: What he say?  
Mark: Well you're not gonna like it you or Luke.  
Kate: Why not?  
Mark: It's the same gun that Catherine had been working on just before Alice and Mouse killed and set your father up to take the fall for her murder.  
Kate: Are you kidding me?  
Mark: I wish i was.

(She looks at him and gets annoyed. Then looks at Julia.)

Kate: Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the final chapter of Scheming to brake up Kagan. I hope you enjoy it.

Kate: Shit.

(Julia puts her head down just as annoyed.)

Luke: We can't stress enough how important it is to find that gun Mark.  
Mark: I know how important it is Luke and we will.  
Kate: How the hell did he even get his hands onto it in the first place?  
Mark: He said he had baught it at auction.  
Luke: Who the hell would sell it?  
Mark: I don't know. But he wasn't to happy at that fact that it stolen and he suddenly became very worried when i said the gun could kill Kate.  
Luke: Oh boy.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Julia: I think the main question should be. Who sold the damn gun in the first place?  
Mark: And then who the hell stole it.  
Kate: Because whoever sold it and then stole it will more an likely know what to do with it.  
Mark: Tommy Elliott?  
Kate: No. I mean have you guys gotten any word of him escaping?  
Julia: Not that we're aware of.  
Mark: But then again we all know how reliable Arkham is about informing the Crows or the GCPD about nutcases escaping.  
Kate: Okay that was your friends fault not Arkham's.  
Mark: No it was all three of their faults.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: Okay um. So what we do now? Without knowing who sold the gun to Santino.  
Kate: Well there is one way?  
Mark: You want me to go back to him don't you?  
Kate: Would it be that bad?  
Mark: Well no.   
Kate: Well then there shouldn't be a problem.  
Mark: Yes ma'am Batwoman.

(She laughs at him as he turns and walks off.)

Luke: Kate what happens if we can't find that gun?  
Kate: I don't know. But we better or the only thing that will keeping this city safe is just the Crows and the GCPD.  
Julia: You make it seem so bad.  
Kate: It is when my father wants to start a war with Batwoman.

(They look at her and can tell she's annoyed with him. Later back over at Santino's club Mark walks back in and sees Ares there seeing she walks over to him.)

Ares: (Signs) Everything okay?  
Mark: I need to talk to Santino again.  
Ares: (Signs) Why?  
Mark: We need to find out who sold him that gun. We find out who sold it we can locate it stole it back from him.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him as she kisses him getting him to smile in it then she pulls away from him.)

Mark: What was that for?  
Ares: I wanted too.

(He looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: You spoke.

(She nods her head at him as he grabs her in and kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Mark: I'm proud of you.  
Ares: Thanks.  
Mark: Don't use your voice again until you're ready.

(She nods her at him. Then she leads him into the club again as they walk in he heads back over to him as they get there he looks up at him and laughs.)

Santino: Miss me?  
Mark: No more than her when i'm away from her.

(He laughs at him as he sits down again.)

Santino: What's going on?  
Mark: Well i told Batwoman about the gun and she can't do much without knowing who sold it to you.  
Santino: I don't know who sold it. It was silent Auction.  
Mark: So you never saw the person's face?  
Santino: No.   
Mark: Okay. Do you have camera's in your warehouse?  
Santino: I do. But none of them face the locker was in.  
Mark: Are right um. Look Santino i know said you don't know who sold you the gun or would of stolen it. But can give us a good idea about who would want it?  
Santino: Over the last two years that Batwoman has been around Mark she's made a lot of enemies the Crows included.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: You really think the Crows would kill Batwoman?  
Santino: Well their commander isn't really to happy about her being around. And i can see them using a that gun to try and take her out.

(Mark looks at him again and then looks off again as he looks back at him.)

Mark: Okay. I'll check it out.  
Santino: Okay.

(He laughs as his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he mutes it and goes back to his conversation with Santino. Over the next ten 

twenty minutes they talk until Mark has to go as he stands up he turns and walks off again. Back over at Crow Reagan's up in Kate's office waiting for her as someone 

walks in and sees her there.)

Luke: What you doing here?

(Reagan looks up at him then stands up.)

Reagan: I'm here to see Kate.  
Luke: Yeah well she's not here.  
Reagan: Okay. Well i'll just wait here for her.  
Luke: Noway.  
Reagan: You know the last time i checked this was Kate's office not your's so if i wanna stay here i will.  
Luke: Either leave or i'm calling security.  
Reagan: Go ahead i'll just tell them i'm the bosses girlfriend.

(Luke looks at her and realize's who it is and becomes even more annoyed.)

Luke: You're Reagan?

(She stands up and looks at him.)

Reagan: I am.  
Luke: You really do need to leave.  
Reagan: Like i said i'm not going anywhere so you might as well as get use to it.  
Luke: You stole my father's journal and then went to give it to Magpie.  
Reagan: But i didn't in fact i gave it back to Kate so you'd think you'd be grateful for that.  
Luke: Grateful. You could of gotten Kate killed.  
Reagan: Last time i checked Kate could take care of herself. She doesn't need a baby sitter.

(Luke looks at her and then laughs.)

Luke: Why don't you just give up on her Reagan and break up with her.  
Reagan: Because unlike some people Kate knows. I don't give up that easily. I know what i want and who i want. I want Kate if you and your little friend Agent Moore 

don't like it then stay the hell out of Kate's personal life.

(He looks at her and laughs off the annoyance.)

Luke: Sophie's not quitter.  
Reagan: Tell that to the woman whose heart she broke back in the military academy.

(Luke looks at her and laughs at her.)

Luke: She's gonna one day.  
Kate: I'm going to one day do what?

(They both turn and look at Kate whose in the doorway looking very annoyed with Luke.)

Reagan: He's trying to get me to break up with you.

(Kate looks at Luke who puts his head down.)

Kate: How many times Luke am i going to have to tell you i'm not breaking up with Reagan. Not again.   
Luke: Kate come on.  
Kate: Babe can you give us a minute?  
Reagan: Sure thing.

(She gets up to walk out of the office.)

Reagan: I was gonna call Mark and see how things are going?  
Kate: Okay.

(She turns and walks out of the office as Kate turns and closes the office doors then turns and looks at him.)

Luke: Kate!  
Kate: Save it. I'm fed up with you telling me what to do. Luke so i'm going to lay it all out for you.  
Luke: What?  
Kate: I told Reagan that i'm Batwoman and i don't care if you don't like it. She's my girlfriend and the Batwoman secret is mine i'll tell who ever the hell i want too 

as long as i know i can trust they can keep the damn thing.

Luke: How the hell do you know you can trust she can keep it?  
Kate: Because i told her two days ago and she hasn't said anything.  
Luke: As far as you know.  
Kate: Luke!  
Luke: Look i'm just finding it very hard to trust her. Not after what she did.  
Kate: She apologized she gave the damn book back Luke get over it. It didn't end up in Alice or Mouse's hands. Magpie didn't get her hands onto it.   
Luke: Oh so because she gave it back i should just up and forgive her for almost putting one of my best friends lives in danger.  
Kate: I get you hate her. But i don't and neither does Mary or Julia or Mark for that matter. God not Veracity or her bandmates hate her half as much as you and Sophie 

do.

(He looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Kate: Reagan's in my life Luke and she's going to stay that way. If you and Sophie don't like it. You both can stay out of mine.   
Luke: Kate!  
Kate: I'm falling in love with her everyday Luke and i'm told daily by a man whose supposed to be my friend to break up with her and then i come here to see said man 

telling her to break up with me. 

Luke: I.  
Kate: Either you accept Reagan is once again in my life or you're fired.

(He looks at her and then walks out of the room to go and look over the security cameras as Kate walks over to her desk and sits down as she sits down. As she sits 

down Mark walks back into office followed by Julia as they walk in they see the look on her face.)

Mark: You are right?  
Kate: No.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Kate: I just had another fight with Luke.  
Julia: What he do now?  
Kate: Came in here to grab up something i heard him telling Reagan to break up with me.

(They both look at her and get annoyed.)

Kate: It's almost like they don't want me to be happy.   
Julia: Kate!  
Kate: I wanna be with Reagan but Luke and Sophie don't want me to be.  
Mark: Yeah well Kate to be honest those two don't get a say in who you date.  
Kate: They seem to think so.  
Mark: But they don't.  
Kate: I know that. It's just i'm starting to think.   
Julia: About what?  
Kate: You two can be happy with the women you're with. My adopted sister can even be happy with the woman she's with. But i can't be. All because i'm Batwoman. 

(They both look at her and feel bad for her.)

Mark: Okay look Kate. You can't let either Luke or Sophie run your life.   
Kate: Mark Luke's a big part of the reason why i'm Batwoman.  
Mark: Yes and his father is a big part of the reason why Bruce is Batman.

(Kate laughs at him.)

Kate: Yeah but Luke's father never told Bruce he couldn't have a girlfriend. Bruce chose that all on his own.   
Mark: Kate we're all annoyed by how he's acting when it comes around to Reagan. But you can't let his attitude towards keep you from being happy.  
Kate: Yeah i know that.  
Mark: Look if i have to i'll go beat him up for you.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Julia: Really?  
Kate: I'm sorry. It's just that be fun to see.  
Mark: Or i'll sick Calamity on him.  
Kate: Na. I don't want to scar my sister's girlfriend for life.  
Mark: Well then.

(Julia looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: What you guys got?  
Mark: I went back to Santino and asked him if he could tell me who sold him the gun but he doesn't know.  
Julia: How does he not know?  
Mark: It was silent auction he never saw the buyer.  
Kate: He got Security camera's in his warehouse?  
Mark: He said he did. But not on the room where he had the gun.  
Julia: So anyone who really wanted that gun could easily take it and use it.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: He give you any ideas on who would take it?  
Mark: He did. But neither one of you will like it.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Well as we all know since Batwoman's made a statement here in Gotham.  
Kate: Yeah. She's made a lot enemies.  
Mark: She has. Mainly among the crows.

(Kate looks at him along with Julia.)

Kate: He thinks the Crows took the gun?  
Mark: Yeah. To be more spefic one Crows agent.

(Kate looks at him.)

Kate: My dad?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Well he doesn't really like Batwoman. But i don't think he'd kill her.  
Mark: No but he does wanna start a war with her.  
Kate: True.  
Julia: If that's the case.  
Kate: We gotta figure out if the Crows raided this man's warehouse without a warrant.  
Mark: There's noway of knowing that unless we can get into the building.  
Julia: Well we're both Crows one of us can go down to their weapons locker and see if they have it there.  
Mark: And another can distract.  
Julia: Yeah. So which one do you wanna be?  
Mark: I'll go in and look for the weapon you distract.  
Julia: Why me?  
Mark: You're prettier.

(Kate starts laughing at her ex's face.)

Julia: That's nice.  
Mark: Oh come on. Besides you'll get to play kissie face with Sophie.

(Kate busts up laughing at her.)

Julia: I hate you.  
Mark: I love you too.

(She pushes him back as they walk off as they walk out of the office Reagan walks back in and over to her.)

Kate: Hey.  
Reagan: Hey. You are right?  
Kate: I am now.   
Reagan: Yeah i heard them.  
Kate: It never fails with them.  
Reagan: What?  
Kate: I could seriously be here pissed off at the world they come in and make me laugh.  
Reagan: You're their friend Kate and they love you.  
Kate: I realize that.

(They start laughing.)

Reagan: I have an idea.

(She grabs her hand and they walk off towards the door leading down to the batcave. As they get down there they walk over to the mat.)

Kate: What you doing?  
Reagan: Getting my girl all nice and sweaty.  
Kate: Are you really?  
Reagan: Yeah.

(She walks over to Kate and kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Reagan: Just not that way.

(Kate laughs at her. As she takes her jacket off and throws it onto the table behind her as Reagan does the samething and tosses Kate a rod making her laugh.)

Kate: What?  
Reagan: This is how Oliver taught me how to spar.  
Kate: Oh okay.  
Reagan: You ready?  
Kate: As i'll ever be.  
Reagan: Okay come at me.

(Kate laughs at her as she goes after her only to have Reagan block the hit and sweeps her legs out from under her.)

Kate: Okay now that's cheating.  
Reagan: Where's your proof. 

(Kate jumps back up as Reagan laughs at her. As she gets her in the butt making her laugh again.)

Kate: Okay what the hell?  
Reagan: Mark did that all the time to Oliver whenever they would spar. Sara would get one hell of a kick out of it.  
Kate: Really?  
Reagan: Yeah. To be honest.  
Kate: What?  
Reagan: We always picked at him and said he had a crush on him.  
Kate: I'd believe it.

(She laughs at her again as Reagan goes after her and Kate moves out of the way and gets Reagan in the butt making her laugh.)

Reagan: Okay. Not fair.  
Kate: You did it first.  
Reagan: Man.

(They go back at it as their sparring. Kate quickly gets the upper hand and sweeps Reagan's legs out from under her getting her to land onto the mat.)

Reagan: Well it's nice to know where Calamity learned that from.  
Kate: She doesn't seem to think so.

(She looks at her and laughs as she jumps up and they go at it again. As their sparring continues Kate and Reagan continue to throw each other around until their both 

lying on the mat breathing heavily Reagan throws the rods away and then looks up at the roof of the cave.)

Reagan: Hard believe we're under Wayne Tower.

(Kate laughs at her.)

Kate: Yeah really.

(Reagan turns over and gets on top of Kate getting her to laugh.)

Reagan: You feel better?

(Kate looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Kate: I might feel even better if i had something other then your pretty face to look at.

(Reagan taking that as a hint sits up and takes her shirt off getting Kate to laugh at her as she sits up and kisses a couple places on her chest then pulls away from 

it as Reagan kisses her as their kissing Reagan grabs the rim of her shirt and pulls it up and off of her once it's off she throws it away and kisses her again as 

their kissing they both fall back onto the mat and Reagan deepens the kiss sending them into a love making session. Over at Crow Head Quarters both Mark and Julia are 

in their armory as they walk in Julia walks over to the guard and talks to him as Mark looks around the room as he's looking he's weapon's he didn't even know they had 

as he gets to one of the box's he sees what it is say's he looks around to make sure no ones around when he doesn't see anyone he opens it and looks inside of it 

seeing what it is he gets annoyed.)

Mark: Damn it Commander.

(He grabs out his phone and calls Julia who answers right away.)

Mark: I found it.  
Julia: Okay.

(Then she hangs up as Mark does the samething. As he snaps pictures of it then closes it back up then stands up as he walks out the same way he came in as he walks out 

Julia follows after him.)

Julia: It the sameone?  
Mark: By the looks of it. I think so.  
Julia: Bloody lovely. We gotta tell Kate.  
Mark: Yup.

(They walk out of the room and head off to go back to Wayne tower. Later back over at Wayne Tower both Mark and Julia walk into Kate's office where her and Reagan 

are.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Reagan: You two are right?  
Mark: Kate i found the gun.

(She looks at him.)

Kate: Where?  
Julia: Go ahead.  
Mark: It's in the armory over at Crow Head Quarters.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: Are you serious?  
Mark: Very. I saw it and i even got pictures of it.

(He pulls his phone out and shows her the pictures of it seeing it she falls silent.)

Kate: Why the hell would they have that there?  
Mark: I don't know. Where's Luke?  
Kate: I think he's still in the security room.

(Mark walks over to it as he gets there he knocks on the door and Luke buzz's him into the room. As he walks in he closes the door behind him.)

Mark: Hey.

(He looks up at him.)

Luke: Hey. What's up?  
Mark: We found the gun.  
Luke: Where?  
Mark: It's at Crow Head Quarters.  
Luke: What? How the hell?  
Mark: We don't know. I snapped some pictures of it and it's the same gun that Catherine was working on.  
Luke: Do you guys happen to know who took off with it?  
Mark: No. Santino said it was silent seller.  
Luke: So he never saw who sold him the gun?  
Mark: No.   
Luke: Mark do you think?  
Mark: If he is in on this whole thing we're in a lot of trouble.

(He nods his head at him as he gets to work on trying to figure out who stole the gun from Santino's warehouse as he's looking Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to 

see who it is and answers it.)

Mark: Hey Vera you are right?  
Veracity: Yeah i'm are right.  
Mark: Vera!  
Veracity: I just got a call from Mary.  
Mark: She okay?  
Veracity: No she's freaking out.  
Mark: Over what?  
Veracity: Mark she just over heard Sophie's conversation with someone on trying to break up Kate and Reagan.  
Mark: She hear who she was talking to?  
Veracity: Yeah. Mark it was Luke.

(He turns and looks at him then gets annoyed but quickly hides it.)

Mark: Yeah are right thanks Vera.  
Veracity: You're welcome. You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. I just i'm wrong.

(She smiles on the other end and hangs up as Mark walks out of the security room and over to Kate's office as he gets there he walks up to Kate.)

Kate: What's up?  
Mark: I just got a call from Veracity.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mary: Luke and Sophie are planning on breaking you and Reagan up.

(They turn towards the door and look at her.)

Kate: What?  
Mary: I over heard Sophie's phone call and she was talking to them about how to break you and Reagan up.  
Reagan: Who was it?  
Mary: Luke!

(Kate looks at her and gets annoyed even more. Which is a bad time for Luke to walk in and hand Mark what he found.)

Mark: When was this?  
Luke: Two hours just before Santino's man called and told Julia about the weapon being stolen.  
Kate: You know who that is?  
Mark: Yeah it's Ares number one. Niko!

(Kate looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Santino's not gonna like this.

(Mark pulls his phone out to call him but Julia stops him.)

Julia: Mark if he's in on this.  
Mark: He could have Ares kill him to cover it up.  
Julia: Yeah. If we go in there alone.  
Mark: We can't go in there with the Crows Julia.  
Julia: Who said anything about the Crows. You do know a Super.  
Mark: Yeah are right.

(He sends Kara a text. Once it's sent it puts the phone down.)

Mark: But i do wanna go and talk to Ares.  
Kate: She'll just lie for him.  
Mark: I know. But i just if it is him. I could lose her all over again.  
Kate: Okay.

(He rushes out of the office. Later Mark comes back from visiting Ares not looking to happy with what they talked about as he walks into Kate's Office she looks at 

him.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: Ares confirmed what i didn't wanna know.  
Kate: And that is?  
Mark: Santino is up to this up to his fucken eye balls.

(She looks at him and laughs off the annoyance.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: I thought.  
Kate: Mark!  
Mark: I'm gonna lose her again Kate. And i can't do that.  
Kate: I know. So what you wanna do?  
Mark: We're gonna have to bring the Crows in.  
Kate: My dad isn't the biggest fan of Batwoman.  
Mark: I'm aware of that. But he's just gonna have to suck it the hell up. Because there's noway Batwoman can take down Santino. He'll run and he'll run so far that 

we'll never find him.

Kate: You know of someone else that could help besides the Crows?  
Mark: Yeah and the bastard nearly killed Ares the last time they came up against him.  
Kate: John Wick.  
Mark: The very same.  
Kate: Call him.

(Mark pulls his phone out and calls him. After talking to him for awhile he agreed to come help them take Santino down once and for all. Over the next couple of days 

as team Bat continue to search for away to get Santino without either him or Ares knowing that Mark called in John Wick shortly after he arrived Mark made a deal with 

him to let Ares live and he agreed. But the Crows would have to take her into their custody. And Mark agreed with him. After they made their agreement Mark went and 

told Jacob about the gun that Catherine had been working was in their armory and to say the least he wasn't to happy with it and ordered for them to bring it up and 

the agents did as they took a look at it he got annoyed and looked Mark.)

Jacob: Whose is this?  
Mark: Santino said he baught it at a silent auction.  
Jacob: He never saw the seller?  
Mark: No.  
Jacob: Great. So the one thing that could kill the Bat ended up in our armory.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Jacob: Know who put it there?  
Mark: It was one of Santino's men.   
Jacob: Oh god.  
Sophie: They pin this getting stolen on us.  
Mark: Even more questions about the Crows continue.  
Sophie: You got someone on the inside?  
Mark: Yeah. I've been seeing his second in command.  
Jacob: For how long?  
Mark: About three months now.  
Jacob: Would she be willing to work with us?  
Mark: I think so. She wasn't even aware he owned this thing.

(They both nod their heads at him.)

Mark: Commander.  
Jacob: If she's willing to work with us. We'll work with her on jail time.  
Mark: Okay.  
Jacob: And tell Batwoman she's more then welcome to help us take this bastard down.

(Mark turns and looks at him then nods his head at him.)

Mark: Yes sir.

(Then he turns and walks off. As he walks out Jacob looks at Sophie annoyed.)

Jacob: Damn it.

(She looks at him and feels bad for him. Over the next couple of hours both the Crows and Team Bat continue their work in trying to figure out how to take Santino 

D'Antonio for good. As their working on it Mark continues to worry about his future with Ares. A couple of hours later a group of Crows rush into Santino's club 

looking for him as their looking Kate in her suit along with Julia look around for anyone as their looking one of his men rush forward and go to shoot only to have 

Kate throw her batarangs sending his gun flying and a fight starts between them and both Kate and Julia as their fighting Ares and Santino rush out of his office she 

acts quickly and they both take off Kate seeing them running calls Mark who rushes off with John right behind him as they get to the back of the club they rush up to 

them only to have Ares shoot at them realizing she just betrayed him Mark looks off annoyed but goes after them anyway.)

Mark: Batwoman Ares just turned on me.

(Kate looks at Julia and they both feel bad for him.)

Mark: Supergirl you see them do everything you can to stop them. We can't lose them.  
Kara: Copy.

(She continues to fly around to see if she can't find them once she spots them she tells Mark and John where their headed. As they get to their car she gets him inside 

and closes the door as she rushes over to the driver side of the car as she gets there she gets in and quickly drives off but isn't as fast as she thinks she as she 

slams into Kara as they were trying to get away hearing the crash Mark runs over to them and opens the door as he gets it open both him and John grab both Ares and 

Santino out of the car once their out the car goes up behind them sending them flying forward as they land on the ground they both turn and look at the wreckage.)

Mark: Oh god.  
John: Yeah.  
Mark: Commander we have both Santino and Ares out behind the club.  
Jacob: Copy we're on our way.  
Mark: Yes sir.

(Seconds later they rush out and surround them as Kate rushes forward and helps Mark up once he's up Sophie puts Ares into hand cuffs as he watches not sure of what to 

say to her. Once she's handcuffed Jacob does the samething with Santino and they walk them over to their armored vehicles as they walk them over to them Mark looks at 

them and then looks off annoyed. A couple of months later it's been two months since the Crows along with team bat took down Santino and his crew shortly after taking 

them down and they were all sent off to prison Mark distanced himself from all of his friends he didn't call he didn't text and he was really starting to worry 

everyone until he showed up to Kate's Bar one night to see them all. Seeing him walk in Kate walked over to him and hugged him.)

Kate: I'm so sorry Mark.  
Mark: It's are right. I'll live. She was just a woman.  
Mary: A woman you had been wanting to be with.  
Mark: Yeah but she was helping her boss set up your dad that couldn't go unnoticed.  
Kate: It almost did.  
Mark: Yeah i know.  
Kate: You gonna be okay?  
Mark: Yeah i'll be just fine.  
Kate: Are right. You want something stronger then Lime and soda?  
Mark: Yeah. Beer's fine.  
Kate: Okay.

(She grabs him a beer then hands it to him as two people walk into the bar and head over to Mark.)

John: Mark!

(He turns and looks at them and sees someone standing between them.)

Mark: Ares!

(She smiles at him. As he walks over to her as he gets to her he kisses her getting John and Winston to laugh as they walk off as their kissing she continues to smile 

in it then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: But.  
John: She'd been working with Crows in order to take Santino down.  
Mark: You went against Santino?

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: Why?  
Ares: Because i'm in love with you.

(He looks at her and laughs off the shock of hearing her speak to him.)

Mark: God you just got sexier.

(She looks at him and laughs as he kisses her again as their kissing she smiles in it then pulls away from him.)

Mark: I love you too.  
Ares: Oh good.

(She kisses him again then pulls away from him as they walk back over to the bar and Mark hands Ares the beer as Kate laughs and hands him his drink. As she watches 

her friends and family talking and joking she looks at her best friend with the woman he loves again seeing how happy he is with her she can't help but smile that even 

includes seeing her sister so happy with Calamity after looking between both Mark and Veracity's relationship's she looks over at Reagan whose talking and joking 

around with Mary who can't help but laugh at something she said. As Kate's watching her with both her sister and friend then looks over at Sophie and Luke who she 

knows is probably still plotting to break her and Reagan up. But she can't find it in her to really care given how happy she is with Reagan and can't wait to see what 

comes next for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that final chapter. Because coming up later today is the next part in the Kagan one shot series. Called Magpie's Revenge part two.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter because their's more to come in the final chapter of this story. A lot of Luke and Sophie drama. Plus in the comments below can someone give me a ship name for Calamity and Veracity just wondering if you guys knew of any for them or for Mark And Ares.


End file.
